Du Chevalier Au Spectre Aux Yeux Rouges
by Sydiria
Summary: Une jeune fille tombe dans l'abysse. Elle tombe, et aperçois des scènes de ce monde. Elle voit Kevin Regnard.Elle voit le spectre aux yeux rouges. Elle voit ce même homme capturé par Pandora.Elle le voit s'échapper, être entraîner dans l'abysse. Elle voit aussi le jeune chevalier au service des Sinclairs. Et finalement, elle le voit faire la paix avec lui même. Résumé très mauvais!


**Bonjour ! Voici une fic' sur Xerxes Break mon personnage préféré de Pandora Hearts (en fait mon personnage préféré tout court mais bon :3). **

**Alors ce chapitre est plus un prologue qu'autre chose. J'expliquerais à la fin de ceci ce que je ferais dans cette fic' (et ben oui, je vais pas spoiler les gens sur ma propre fiction ? é.è)**

**Malheureusement Pandora Hearts ne m'appartiens absolument pas, sinon mon Breakounet /BAM/ serait toujours en vie T.T ... Et peut être que j'aurais pris plaisir à tuer tous les autres personnages aussi. Et l'histoire n'aurait pas été terrible. En fait, heureusement que Pandora Hearts appartiens à Mochizuki - sama ! :D**

* * *

**Du Chevalier Au Spectre Aux Yeux Rouges, Du Spectre Aux Yeux Rouges Au Chapelier Fou**

_Prologue : Début de la chute_

La jeune fille tombait. Elle tombait, encore, et peut être pour toujours. Sa poitrine la brûlait atrocement, là où le sceau tortueux et maudit du contractant illégal était apparu. L'aiguille avait fait un tour, la boucle était bouclée et plus rien ne lui arriverait jamais après ça, car maintenant elle tombait. Elle se souvenait qu'avant cette chute interminable, elle s'était écroulée au sol, cherchant sa respiration, agrippant sa robe là où le sceau était dissimulé par le tissu, criant de douleur, et des chaînes noires avaient surgis de nulle part et l'avait emmenée. Les chaînes noires étaient toujours enroulées autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles et l'entraînait toujours plus bas, toujours plus profond. Bien sûr qu'elles lui faisaient mal, mais elles ne la faisaient pas autant souffrir que cette douleur aiguë dans sa poitrine qui persistait. Elle tendit une main devant elle, semblant vouloir s'agripper à la lumière du monde qu'elle avait laissée devant elle. Sa tête était remplie de toutes sortes de pensées et de question qui n'avaient plus aucun sens.

Sa vie qui s'arrêterait alors qu'elle n'était que toute jeune et qu'elle aurait encore pu vivre de longues années, les moments heureux et ceux qui l'avaient conduites ici, dans l'abysse. Elle ferma ses grands yeux bleus continuant de se perdre dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs avant d'en interrompre le fil, se questionnant encore et toujours alors que c'était la fin.

Peut-être que cette douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine ne venait elle pas de son sceau mais de son cœur meurtri ?

Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue.

Pourquoi sa sœur aînée avait-elle dû mourir ainsi ?

Assassinée par un inconnu, sûrement envoyé par les grands ducs.

Maintenant, tous les membres de sa famille n'étaient plus. Ils étaient morts, comme sa sœur. Même le vieux chevalier. Il n'avait rien pu faire contre sa chain. Peut-être que s' il avait été plus jeune…

Non, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle devait penser. Le vieux chevalier n'aurait rien pu faire, il était de toute manière trop vieux. Mais peut être que si le fils du vieux chevalier n'avait disparu dans la nature, il aurait pu l'empêcher de sacrifier sa famille en plus d'elle-même à l'abysse.

Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur son visage, où l'on voyait la trace de la lame qui avait coulé précédemment. Réfléchir à toute cette sombre affaire n'avait plus aucune importance, à cette étape de l'histoire. De toute manière, le passé allait être changé par la volonté de l'abysse, et tout le monde allait vivre, tout le monde pourrait rire de nouveau. Même sans elle, ils pourraient tous être de nouveau heureux.

Soudain un éclat de rire retentit. C'était un éclat de rire franc et joyeux, qui respirait la liberté et qui donnait envie de rire avec lui. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Une fille se tortillait en se tenant les côtes pour échapper à un garçon blond qui, un sourire machiavéliques aux lèvres la chatouillait sans pitié. Elle lui criait d'arrêté de la chatouiller, qu'il était son misérable serviteur et que cette phase de rébellion ne serait pas pardonnée. Elle criait qu'elle donnerait sa viande du dîner de ce soir s'il arrêtait.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains sourit. Ils étaient heureux. Elle avait été heureuse comme ça, quand elle était plus jeune. Les tragédies du monde des adultes l'avait fait grandir plus vite que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. L'image du garçon et de la fille passa, et la contractante emportée dans sa chute se retrouvait face à une autre image. La voix d'une femme s'élevait dans les airs, et celle qui chantait avait de longs cheveux noirs. A ses côtés se trouvait le grand-duc Jack Vessalius et un autre homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. En les voyant ainsi, heureux et souriants, une vive colère se raviva dans son cœur. Maudits soient les grands ducs ! Ils avaient ruiné sa vie. S'ils n'avaient jamais accédé au pouvoir, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Sa famille serait toujours en vie, et elle ne serait pas en train de sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'Abysse, un endroit encore pire que l'enfer lui-même. Des larmes salées se mirent à couler en abondance sur ses joues, en silence. Ils avaient détruits sa vie. Et elle les haïrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle, même si elle savait que le temps qui lui restait à vivre se comptait sûrement en minutes.

Elle tombait toujours.

La douleur dans sa poitrine – ou dans son cœur ? – semble s'être calmée. Peut-être n'était ce qu'une impression ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, se rendant compte de la raison pour laquelle elle voyait toutes ces images confuses et mélangées, ses grands yeux bleus qui avaient un jour reflété toute l'innocence de ce monde, s'écarquillèrent.

Elle se trouvait à la jonction des mondes.

A ce niveau de l'Abysse, il n'y avait plus ni passé, ni présent, ni future, simplement une masse de scènes qui s'emmêlaient, se mélangeaient, se confondaient entre elles et disparaissaient peut être avant même d'avoir existé dans le monde d'où elle venait.

La voix de la femme s'est éteinte. Le silence reviens, seul reste le bruit du vent provoqué par sa chute et le rire des chains, qui rient comme si elles étaient prise de démence – peut être le sont-elles vraiment ? – elles disent toutes la même chose dans leurs rires. Elles disent toutes que la frêle jeune fille est tombée dans le pire des mondes, le pire des enfers et qu'elle n'en ressortira plus jamais. Une voix plus aiguë que les autres retentie, éloignant les autres voix qui se mêlaient ensemble pour n'en former plus qu'une, la tourmentant comme un démon tapis dans l'ombre. Mais la voix aiguë les a fait taire, et pour ça, la jeune fille lui en est reconnaissante. La voix crie.

A qui la faute ? C'est de sa faute ! De sa faute ! De sa faute de sa faute ! C'est de leurs fautes à tous ?!

Et un grand rire explosa, empreint de folie et se répercutant dans le vide et les ténèbres de l'Abysse.

Soudain la douleur revint, plus forte que jamais. Elle n'était plus seulement sur son sceau, elle se diffusait dans tout son corps. De violents frissons secouent son organisme, et les larmes qui dévalaient le long de ses joues ne sont plus des larmes de tristesse ou d'amertume, mais se sont bel et bien transformées en des larmes de douleur.

Alors, elle se mit à hurler. Elle tombait, toujours plus bas, toujours plus profond et dans sa chute interminable, elle hurlait. Sa voix s'élevait, emplissait l'atmosphère et se brisait avant de, de nouveau faire taire les paroles et rires infernaux des chains.

Elle sombrait toujours plus profond, vers une folie à laquelle elle croyait avoir échappé jusqu'à maintenant. Elle n'aura pas été capable de garder la raison jusqu'à la fin. Elle y avait peut-être réussi pendant un certain temps, mais elle avait atteint sa limite, son point de non-retour. Mais en même temps qu'est-ce que la raison ? Si l'Abysse était la folie et son monde la raison, alors elle ne voulait pas de la raison.

Alors, elle continuait de hurler.

Elle devenait comme ces créatures qui l'entouraient et qui riaient.

Des veines saillantes apparurent autour de ses yeux et se formèrent sur son joli visage.

Une immense aile unique, de couleur bleue se déploya dans son dos.

Non, non, non. Pas comme ça. Pas comme eux. Pas comme _elles_.

Ce sont les mots que lui criait une conscience enfoui quelque part en elle.

De minuscules ailes bleues apparurent à leur tour sur ses bras, semblables à celle qui ornait désormais son dos. La douleur s'amplifiait de secondes en secondes et son hurlement retentissait toujours. Les prunelles de ses yeux devinrent bleus foncés et passèrent à la verticale.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus clairs comme le ciel se transformait en _chain_.

Ses yeux bougeaient sans cesse, se fixant pendant un instant sur un objet quelconque puis se reportant sur quelque chose d'autres.

C'est une de ces scènes qu'elle voit depuis tout à l'heure, qui attire son attention, sans trop savoir ni pourquoi ni comment.

C'est un homme qui se tient debout sous la pluie, un parapluie ouvert pour l'abriter. Sur son épaule est déposée une étrange poupée bleue, qui rappelle quelque chose à la créature mi chain mi humaine. Il parle. Elle ne se concentre pas sur ses mots. Elle écoute simplement sa voix. Il a une voix calme. Mais en même temps, dans cette voix il y a une illusion de moquerie, de gravité. Comme si cet homme avait vécu quelques drames et que depuis il se moquait du monde. Elle fixe son visage maintenant.

Elle connaît cet homme. La douleur lancinante qu'elle ressent dans tout son corps brouille ses sens. Mais elle est sûre d'une chose. Elle connaît cet homme. Il est jeune mais à des cheveux blancs qui cachent la moitié de son visage, et à cause de ça, elle ne peut voir qu'un seul de ses yeux, d'une belle couleur rouge. Il se présente. Elle se concentre sur ses mots. Il dit, « Je m'appelle Xerxes Break… ». La jeune fille qui se transforme en chain se concentre. Elle s'accroche à cette voix, à ce visage. Elle fait ressortir ce qu'il lui reste d'humanité. Elle cesse de hurler. Malgré sa douleur, à force d'écouter cette voix, à force de se concentre sur le visage de cet homme, elle se sent plus calme.

Ses yeux réptiliens s'agrandissent de surprise. Elle l'a reconnu. Elle sait qui il est.

Alors, avec une voix qu'elle ne reconnait pas, rauque et faible d'avoir crié trop longtemps, de cette voix de fille devenue monstre, hésitante, brisée et claire à la fois, Emily Sinclair murmure :

… _Kevin ?_

* * *

**_/BAM TSS/ (c'était le bruit de cymbales... )_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! _**

**_Alors, dans cette fic' vous suivrez Miss Emily Sinclair pendant qu'elle tombe dans l'abysse, où elle voit des scènes de la vie de Break (ou Kevin... :3 ). _**

**_Vous pourrez donc voir ce que je m'imagine ce qu'était la vie de Break au près des Sinclairs, ainsi que ce qu'il s'est passé à la mort de ces derniers, les moments où il a donc été recherché par Pandora, et ceux où il vit tranquillement avec Shelly et Sharon (d'ailleurs si j'ai de l'inspiration il y aura peut être un peu de Break x Shelly. Oui, très sûrement ^^ ), et on arrivera enfin jusqu'à sa mort. _**

**_En fait, c'est juste la vie de Break et le point de vue de Emily Sinclair qui se rend compte que elle ne serait pas dans l'abysse si Break n'avait pas été aussi égoïste. _**

**_Bref, j'adorerais des commentaires ce serait trop chou 3 Je cherche surtout à améliorer mon écriture donc, je vous aimerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie si vous me donnez un avis constructif *-* _**

**_Et sinon veuillez ne pas me lancer de pierres si j'ai égaré quelques fautes d'orthographes :3 Je fais de mon mieux ! *Hoche vigoureusement la tête et se reçoit un kiwi*_**

**_\- Mais mais ! ... C'est vrai que c'est pas une pierre. _**

**_Bonne journée ou bonne soirée ou bonne nuit ! :D _**

**_Le premier chapitre sortira bientôt ! (Je dois juste le retaper :D ) _**

**_PS : Juste une rewiew ou un petit fav' ou follow _****_ça m'aiderait à écrire beaucoup plus vite *^* (beaucoup beaucoup) :D _**


End file.
